A week with Munk and Zo
by Eraman
Summary: For BroadwayKhaos Jellicle week october and it's a sequal to a week with Zo. Rated for safety.
1. Sunday

**For BroadwayKhaos' Jellicle week october.**

Sunday

Their relationship was a secret, no one knew about it not even old Deuteronomy. They didn't know what others would think about it. Munk was on his way back from patrol when someone slammed into him. The two of them tumbled over the ground and when they stopped Munk was looking up at his tomfriend.

"Alonzo what are you doing?"

"I came to warn you but you came from the other direction", Alonzo answered as he pulled him up.

"Warn me about what?"

"Flirting Cassie in that direction and I know how uncomfy you get of it."

Munk laughed. "And you too."

"Yeah yeah but I hide it better than you do."

Munk pouted. "That's not fair."

"But you are."

Munk smiled and blushed and when Alonzo kissed his cheek he got a dreamy look on his face and made a strange squeak.

"Uh oh", Alonzo said and left but Munk didn't notice and suddenly he heard a purring he recognized.

"Hello Munkustrap", Cassandra said.

"Hello Cassie", Munk sobered up directly.

"What made you look that dreamy? It wasn't little old me was it?"

"Well… uh no it wasn't…"

"Oh you're so cute when you blush." She scratched his chin. "I've been looking for a tom to chat with all day but everyone was out hunting."

"Or hiding", Munk mumbled.

"Pardon", Cassie turned to him.

"Or driving."

From his hiding place Alonzo could see them and now he groaned in frustration and slapped his face.

"Driving", Cassie asked.

"Yes driving someone nuts", Munk said. "They are really good at that haven't you noticed? Well I gotta go now see you bye!" He started to walk but Cassie grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast", she said. "I was wondering if you would like to do something with me."

"Put you in a trashcan."

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say to me?"

"Munk!" Alonzo yelled and ran up to them and grabbed his lovers arm. "We have a big situation near the gates."

"But…. But… but…"

"Sorry Cassie", Alonzo said and pulled his lover with him away from the queen.

"It's not funny", Munk yelled at his lover who was lying on the floor laughing like crazy.

"Yes it is! It's hilarious", Alonzo said and held his stomach.

"It was embarrassing!"

"Oh you're cute when you blushes", Alonzo mimicked Cassie and Munk shuddered. "Well you are kinda cute shaking like a leaf too."

"Your smooth talk won't help you."

"No I always have you to do that."

Munk pouted. "I hate you."

"What did Max say when he wanted to say no to De?"

"I don't know."

"De nay." (Deny)

Munk groaned. "Okay I don't hate you."

"Are you lying to yourself again Munk? It isn't good for you."

"Then what is good for me?" Alonzo walked over and kissed him. "Yeah I agree to that. But Zo you gotta help me!"

"With what?"

"How to deal with Cassie!"

Alonzo chuckled. "Watch and learn."

Alonzo walked towards the gate when Cassie came up to him.

"Hello handsome", she said and purred.

Alonzo looked around. "Where?"

"You silly", she said and hit his arm softly.

"Oh yesterday you said I was a big jerk."

"I did", she asked.

"Yes I didn't see you and we collided."

"Oh you know me", she said and laughed. "I never mean what I say."

"So you don't think I'm handsome then?"

"Oh no no no I do I just mean-"

"But if you say that you never mean what you say", Alonzo said and looked deep in thought. "Then you can't really mean that you never mean what you say so that means you think I'm handsome."

"Err… yeah", Cassie said and smiled. "You are."

"Or maybe you do mean what you say and that would mean that you don't mean what you say."

Cassie blinked in confusion. "I… I… uh do you want to go out tonight?"

"Do you mean it?"

"I…" Cassie looked at the sun. "Oh look at the time I must go!" She ran off and Alonzo chuckled and Munk came out from his hiding place.

"Genius", he said.

"Thank you Munk."

"What's your secret?"

"You."

"Other than that!"

"That's a secret."

Munk rolled his eyes but put his arm around Alonzo's shoulders and they walked back to Alonzo's den for the night. On the way their Munk asked:

"Can you teach me?"

"What do you want to learn?"

"How to get rid of Cassie."

"Well let's see you take a road and a car and ow!"

Munk had hit him. "That's not what I mean!"

"Oh trust me Silver that's the only way you could ever get rid of her." And with that he ran.

"Hey get back here!" Munk called after him and took off towards his lover. He caught up to the patched tom and Munk jumped at him and they wrestled for a little bit until Alonzo kissed Munk's nose. Munk laughed and they just lied there beside each other watching the sun set.

"Beautiful", Munk said. "I love how the setting sun gives everything a touch of gold."

"I love Silver", Alonzo smirked and Munk purred.


	2. Monday

Monday

It was a windy night, a really windy night and most of the cats that were at the yard were huddled together in Jenny's den. Alonzo looked at Munk and grinned. It reminded him of a night when they were small, before he was taken by a stray and brought away from the yard for some years. Munk was trying to cheer up Quaxo at the moment and Alonzo could feel Tumble nudge him.

"What's wrong little buddy", he asked his brother.

"Tell a ghost story please!" Tumble said and everyone turned to them.

"A ghost story", Alonzo asked and a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Nothing too horrible", Jenny scolded.

"Of course not why would I", Alonzo said. "This one can be scary too."

He looked around at the cats. It was him, Jenny, Tumble, Pouncival, Munk, Quaxo, Tugger, Demeter, Cassandra and Etcetera. He looked at Munk who nodded. Alonzo grinned and cleared his throat.

"Long ago in this junkyard there was a guard", Alonzo said and rose. "This guard had a daughter named Elisa. She was a lovely little thing who made sure everyone and everything was fine around the yard."

"She did", Etcetera asked.

"Yes but one stormy night she was out checking on the Jellicle tribe living here then and a lightning struck and hit a junk pile. The pile fell down on her and she died."

"Oh no", Cassie said and moved closer to Tugger.

"Yes but after her funeral the guard noticed that strange thing was going on in the yard."

"What was it", Tumble said.

"Every time someone did something that didn't make Elisa happy all the lights in the yard would go out at the twelfth stroke at midnight and no light switch would work."

"Scary", Etcetera squeaked.

"It happened mostly when the yard wasn't looked after correctly", Alonzo went on and looked at the entrance of the den. "Like when humans just threw their junk in without looking at where they threw it."

"That happened today!" Tumble exclaimed. "It nearly hit me and Pouncival!"

"Then this is one of those times", Alonzo said calmly.

"You lie", Quaxo squeaked.

"I do?"

"Yes", Tugger said. "There are no such things as ghost!"

"If you don't believe me Tugger", Alonzo smirked. "Go at the clearing at midnight and see it for yourself."

"I think I will", Tugger said.

"You are so brave", Etcetera squealed.

"I'll come too", Pouncival said.

"And me too", Tumble agreed as did Cassandra and Quaxo.

"Are you sure", Alonzo asked and looked at them. "It might get scary."

"Yeah right", Tugger said. "It's just a story."

* * *

A few hours later Munk and Alonzo was looking at the assembled cats from a small hiding place.

"You are an evil tom did you know that", Munk said with a grin.

"Yes I did."

"You know they'll be terrified."

"I do."

"And you'll take the blame for it?"

"I do."

"You will help calm them down?"

"I do."

"Can you only say I do?"

"No."

Munk pouted. "And I was going to ask you to become my mate."

"Aren't we best mates already?"

"You know what I mean!"

Alonzo chuckled and kissed Munk's cheek.

"I do", he grinned. "Sh the show is starting!"

Tugger was looking towards the sound of the nearest church tower. They could hear the bells ring.

"One", Alonzo said.

"Two", Munk counted.

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten", both counted. "Eleven."

"Now", Alonzo said and when he did… all the lights went out and Tugger and the others screamed. Tugger tried to turn the light on but it didn't work and the kittens screamed and ran for Jenny's den while Munk and Alonzo laughed.

"That will teach them", Munk said between giggles.

"D-doesn't Tugger know the lights are on a timer and they won't go back on again for an hour or so?"

"Probably not."

They laughed and went back to calm down the frightened kittens. Not seeing the pale shape watching them from behind a junk pile.

"_Humans must care for where they put things_", came the sound of a small girl voice.

* * *

_**I realized I wrote two different ways of how Alonzo came to the yard in the last story :S So I've decided that Alonzo was brought to the yard as a kitten and lived there for some years and was best friends with Munk. Then when he grew older he was kitnapped by a stray who was a psycho who in his own little world saw Alonzo as his son. Alonzo grew up in the alleys after that becuase he couldn't find the way back to the yard. Then one day Munk was kidnapped by Macavity and Alonzo helped free him. They recognized each other and there you go...**_

_**The ghost story avent has happened for real... except for the last part. It was a camp director who told us about how he tricked some kids that a ghost shuts off all lights at midnight when she is angry :P So when the kids stayed up to see it it happened and they screamed and ran to their teachers.**_


	3. Tuesday

Tuesday

"This is the dumbest idea in Jellicle history", Munk yelled at his brother.

"Don't you mean was", Alonzo asked from the ground.

"Shut up Patches", Tugger yelled. "And get us the hell down!"

"I don't know", Alonzo said as he walked around them. "You look pretty good up there."

"Alonzo", Tugger screamed and the other Jellicles laughed. Tugger had come to Munk with the idea of putting up a long cable with those small lights humans put out during Christmas to make things lighter. The only problem was where to put it. Until Tugger figured out they could use the long steel wire going between the junk piles above the tire and TSE 1. Munk and he had said they would do it… just another problem. When they walked out on the wire they realized they hadn't sort out all the knots and were doing it balancing on the wire.

"What", Alonzo asked with a grin.

"Get us the hell down!" Tugger yelled.

"Anyone have a big scissor", Alonzo asked the on looking Jellicles and Jenny hurried away.

"No scissor!" Munk yelled. "Someone will be electrocuted or we would fall down! Are you crazy?"

"That's one way to describe me", Alonzo smirked and Munk pouted. "It's your own fault you know."

"No it wasn't… stupid wind."

That's right there had been a gust of wind and the two of them lost balance and entangled themselves in the cable of lights. Now Tugger was hanging upside down and was strapped to Munk who was upright.

"Then how do you suggest we do it", Alonzo asked. "You want Misto to zap you down?"

"I can do that!" Misto grinned and rubbed his paws together.

"Fire that lightning and you'll be sorry Misto!" Tugger yelled but Misto's grin only widened. "I'm warning you Misto!"

"Mistofelees", Munk said sweetly. "Fire that lightning at us and I will chop off your very cute and fluffy little head when no one is around."

Misto's paws stopped sparkling and he stared at Munk then at Alonzo.

"W-would he do that?" he squeaked.

Alonzo cocked his head to the side and looked at Munk's manically smile.

"You know what", he said. "I think he means it… must be because he's so close to Tugger's uhum… behind. The gas coming from there can't be healthy."

The Jellicle kittens laughed and Munk stared at his tomfriend, who just shrugged. Munk looked at Tugger's face.

"You better not have eating something that gives you gas", he ordered.

Alonzo laughed and jumped onto a junk pile and got up to the wire they were going to tie the lights to. It was still pretty windy so it swung from side to side.

"Oh Alonzo be careful", Jelly called.

Alonzo smiled. "Aren't I always?"

"Well let's see", Munk began. "There was this time when-"

"It was a rhetoric question", Alonzo called and started to creep along the wire. He'd just gotten a bit when another gust of wind swung it so hard he lost his grip and nearly fell. But he got hold of it with his front paws and hung on.

"Alonzo", Tumble called worriedly.

"I'm okay buddy", he called and looked at Munk and Tugger and then grinned. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"What are you", Munk began and then saw his tomfriend move towards them putting on of his paws before the other and soon he was at their side.

"Hello guys are we hanging on", he asked and swung up onto the wire.

"Shut up", Tugger and Munk grumbled.

"Nah wouldn't do any good… now let's see here." He started to untangle the knot on the wire and Munk and Tugger started to lower towards the ground. Admetus being the tallest and strongest of the toms on the ground hurried up onto the tire to help getting them down safely.

Soon they were down and Tugger could finally get all the blood from his face and down to his feet. Munk untangled himself and looked up seeing his tomfriend sitting on the wire looking down at him with a smirk.

"You know you're looking good down there too", Alonzo teased. Munk lowered his head so no one would see his blush and smile.

"Go and f**k yourself", Tugger said and was at once scolded by the older cats.

"Can you come down now", Munk said worriedly to Alonzo.

"I can", Alonzo grinned.

"Then will you?"

"You want me too?"

Munk rolled his eyes and the other Jellicles started to move away to continue with their own business. Munk waited until everyone was out of earshot.

"Yes I want you to come down so I can give you my thanks."

Alonzo shrugged. "Sure." He grabbed the cable of lights and dropped down. Only thing was that now Munk went up. His paw had been in the loop at the end and now he was hanging upside down but face to face with Alonzo in midair.

"That must have been the dumbest idea in Jellicle history", Alonzo sighed.

"Not really", Munk grinned.

"Oh?"

Munk swung forward and kissed Alonzo's nose.

"I get your point", Alonzo said and swung forward to repeat the gesture. Then he slid down the cable and lowered Munk down and they left to go on patrol.

* * *

_**MistoFan10 - Nah not really that scary... and I would love that too.**_

_**RumTumTugress - Thank you for your kind words :D**_


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday

"Munk can you explain to me why we are going to your family?" Alonzo asked as they hurried through the rainy streets. Munk was holding a firm grip on Alonzo's paw and actually pulled the other tom with him.

"Because I want you to move in with me", Munk said. But he nearly lost his grip when Alonzo just stopped in his tracks. Munk turned to look at him and saw that his lover was looking at him with narrowed eyes. "What?"

"No", Alonzo said and pulled loose.

"What?" Munk asked in confusion.

"I said no Munk."

"But… Alonzo winter is coming up and-"

"I said no", Alonzo growled and turned around intending to get back to the yard.

"Why", Munk yelled and Alonzo stopped a small path from him.

"I can't stand humans", Alonzo growled. "Not after what they did to me."

"All they did was treating you like a sick stray", Munk yelled angrily and Alonzo's eyes started to shoot fire.

"Oh so who sat behind the wheel to the car that killed my mother?" Alonzo growled. "Who threw those knives and frying pans? Who sent their dogs at me? Who kicked a little kitten out on the street left to fend for himself? Tumble would have died if I hadn't found him and brought him to the yard! Who did all that Munk? Huh? Who?"

"Humans", Munk said. "But not all humans are like that!"

"So what? I can't trust them and that could be dangerous for that little kid you have at home. I'm not a housecat Munk I'm a stray and I can't be like you."

"What do you mean by that huh? Do you think I'm weak?"

"No you can just go from wild animal to fluffy pet."

Munk growled. "Take that back."

"No because it's true."

Munk hissed dangerously and jumped at his tomfriend. They fought for a little bit and ended up on the road before jumping apart.

"All I want if for you to have somewhere safe to stay during winter", Munk yelled.

"Oh so the yard isn't safe then", Alonzo yelled. "You don't think I can take care of myself?"

"That's not what I meant! The weather could-"

"Shut it Silver! I've been fine without humans for years and you haven't cared about me before being outside during winter."

Munk's eyes blazed worse than the great Rumpus cat's.

"I always cared", he growled. "I was always worried about you! But I couldn't tell you because I was afraid I would scare you off!"

"Munk-" Alonzo tried when he saw lights move towards them far away.

"Every stormy night I spent before the warm fire I was thinking how you were cold and how I wanted to keep you warm!"

"Munkustrap-"

"Every time I got food from my humans I thought about how you were probably starving!"

"Munkustrap!"

"No I always cared about you and always will! Damn it Alonzo I-"

"Silver get off the road", Alonzo yelled and flew at him and they both tumbled over the ground and a car zoomed by them and sent a cascade of water over them.

Munk coughed and tried to get the water out of his eyes before he started laughing.

"Our first fight as lovers and as our first fight as friends", he laughed at the memory. They had been fighting when they were small until Munk had fallen into the lake and Alonzo had jumped in and saved him. Munk continued to laugh but he couldn't hear Alonzo laugh. He looked to the side and saw Alonzo's still form lying beside him. His eyes were close and in the dark Munk saw something dark poor from a wound on Alonzo's forehead. Munk also felt the scent of blood and his eyes widened and he hurried over to Alonzo and shook him softly.

"Zo… Zo can you hear me", he asked in terror. "Alonzo… ALONZO!"

He got no answer and Munk pulled his tomfriend into his embrace and cried.

"Come back Zo", he begged. "Don't leave me… I'm sorry for what I said. Please…"

But he got no answer. Munk started to sob and sang:

**_I know that I might not be a beauty  
In your eyes  
If you leave me now  
I will understand_**

**_For what do I have to offer  
That no one else would have  
I'm not very special  
While you are wonderful_**

**_I will never stop loving you  
You are all I have and all I ask for  
I hope, believe and pray that you will  
Stay right here with me  
That you are there for me  
Like I am here for you  
Never give in_**

**_Life is like a riddle  
You're the riddle's answer  
Nothing else will matter  
As long as you stay  
For when I am in doubt  
It feels like everything has come to an end  
_****_I sink down in hopelessness  
And can't find the way out  
_****_  
I will never stop loving you  
You are all I have and all I ask for  
I hope, believe and pray that you will  
Stay right here with me  
That you are there for me  
Like I am here for you  
Never give in_**

**_When I screw things up  
When I let you down  
When I ruin and destroy  
Please stay with me  
Believe in us  
'cause you know no matter what I do  
Yeah no matter what I do_**

**_I will never stop loving you  
You are all I have and all I ask for  
I hope, believe and pray that you will  
Stay right here with me  
That you are there for me  
Like I am here for you  
Never give in_**

**_Yeah I'm right here for you  
_****_I will never…_**

Munk's voice got too thick to sing through but then he heard a soft voice sing:

**_I will never stop loving you  
You are all I have and all I ask for  
I hope, believe and pray that you will  
Stay right here with me  
That you are there for me  
Like I am here for you  
Never give in, never ever give in  
I love you so_**

It was Alonzo and Munk hugged his lover close.

"I'm sorry", Munk said.

"Me too", Alonzo answered. "Let's go home."

Munk nodded and they headed back to the yard holding paws.

"And by the way", Alonzo said. "You are a beauty and you have something no one else does… a heart of gold and body of silver."

* * *

_**The song is a Swedish one that I love really much. I translated it to english**_

_**HumanGuineapig - Since you said please ;) And I liked your munk/zo story.**_


	5. Thursday

Thursday

Munk walked towards the yard that morning and was happily humming on a song. But when he got to the clearing in the yard he stopped dead in his tracks and just stared. On top of TSE 1 stood Tugger, he had a lot of silver chains on him, his body was also enveloped in tinfoil and golden heart on his chest. Munk felt his blood run cold when he saw Tugger. He also saw Alonzo glare daggers at Tugger from the tire. Munk swallowed and walked over.

**_I will never stop loving you  
You are all I have and all I ask for  
I hope, believe and pray that you will  
Stay right here with me  
That you are there for me  
Like I am here for you  
Never give in_**

Tugger sang with all his might and Munk realized why Alonzo was glaring so badly. Tugger was making fun of them.

"Tugger what are you doing", Munk asked as he walked up to his brother.

"Munk", Tugger cheered. "Look everyone it's lover boy!"

All the cats looked from Tugger to Munk.

"What is he talking about", Admetus asked. "You got a queenfriend?"

"No", Munk spat. "Tugger why are you looking like that."

"Oh I don't know", Tugger smirked. "Something along the lines of: 'You are a beauty and you have something no one else does… a heart of gold and body of silver'."

Munk flinched at the words and noticed Alonzo snarl from his place. Tugger laughed and spun around and continued to sing a mocking version of the song.

"Tugger knock it off", Munk warned as Tugger danced around him.

"Why lover boy?" Tugger grinned but then he whispered in Munk's ear: "Do you want me to tell your dirty little secret? I don't think anyone will like you knowing that you are gay."

Munk stiffened but Tugger was pulled away from him and the next thing Munk saw was his brother falling down from the car after being hit in the face.

"You are a bastard!" Coricopat yelled at the Maine coon. "What are you trying to do?"

Tugger struggled to get out of his outfit and when he did he glared at Coricopat.

"Having some fun Cori", he said.

"By hurting someone's feelings?"

"Whose feelings have I hurt?"

Alonzo jumped down and walked up to Tugger.

"Your brother's your blind idiot", he spat and then jumped up to Munk and put an arm around his shoulders. "Munk wrote that song to someone he likes very much and you makes a parody out of it!"

"Shut up patches", Tugger said and rose. "It was just a bit of fun."

"Not when someone's feelings are hurt that bad!"

"Oh shut up."

"No you shut up. You never care for anyone but yourself!"

Everyone looked at Munk with wide eyes.

"All you care about is your looks and getting the attention of as many queens and princesses as possible", Munk went on.

"No one likes a killjoy like you", Tugger growled.

"I beg to differ", Alonzo said.

"Figures _you_ would stick up for my brother."

"Of course I'm a true friend."

Tugger snorted. "Yeah right."

"Munk has a lot of true friends", Alonzo added.

"So do I!"

"Oh then why isn't anyone sticking up for you?" Asparagus asked.

Tugger opened his mouth but shut it again and growled at the patched tom.

"T-Tugger is great", Etcetera squeaked and Tugger smirked at Alonzo.

"There you are", he said.

"Etcy why is he great", Tumble asked.

"H-he's hot?"

"That's not a good reason", Pouncival said.

"It is", Victoria yelled.

"Is not", Plato yelled back.

"He can sing good", Electra said.

"As can Jamie", Tumble nodded towards Jemima. "But she doesn't act like a jerk."

"I would never", Jemima said.

"We know dear", Bombalurina told her daughter. "You inherited your mother's ways."

"But dad can be nice and sweet too!"

"When he wants to", Quaxo tried.

"Which is never", Misto said.

"Hey tux you're supposed to be on my side", Tugger yelled. "I sang about you!"

"Anyone could do that", Misto mumbled.

The cats started to argue loudly and Alonzo sighed and looked at Munk who was still mad. Alonzo smiled and took a deep breath and bellowed:

"QUIET!"

Everyone looked at him, but they were quiet.

"Thank you", Alonzo said. "Look it doesn't matter if Tugger can be nice if he wants to. The point is he hurt someone's feelings and should apologize."

Tugger glared at him. "No. It was just a joke and it's not my fault Munk doesn't have a sense of humor."

"Tugger-"

"And what give you the right to lecture me alley cat?"

Everyone gasped and Alonzo's eyes narrowed.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"Alley cat, you don't belong here."

"Yes I do."

"No you're not even English!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"A real English Jellicle is worth ten times more than a fake Jellicle."

Tugger fell to the ground again, this time he was pinned by his older brother.

"Take that back!" Munk growled. Tugger was terrified.

"No", he stuttered.

"Take that back!"

"Munk he isn't worth it", Alonzo said and pulled his tomfriend off of Tugger who rose and looked at Munk with big eyes.

"Sorry", he said before darting away. He was going to figure out why his joke had gone so wrong and what he did to make Munk mad at him. Munk tried to fly at him but Alonzo, Asp, Ad and Jerrie held him back.

"Munk 'e ois no' worth oit", Jerrie told him. Munk growled but calmed down but he yelled after his brother:

"If you want an accounting of your worth, count your friends!"

* * *

_**Okay this chapter sucks but I couldn't make it any better...**_

_**MistoFan10 - Thank you.**_


	6. Friday

Friday

Munk ran through the yard as fast as his leg could carry him. There had been a horrible incident last night. Munk and Alonzo had been on patrol when Deuteronomy came up to them and Tugger was at his side.

The Maine Coon had gone to their father to ask for advice on what he'd done to Munk and Alonzo. When he was told about the relationship of his son and his son's best friend Deuteronomy had been furious. He had hurried to the yard and wanted to speak with the pair, but not the two of them together. He'd firstly spoken to Alonzo and practically told the tom to leave the yard. Then he had called Munk to him and told him to choose family or leaving the yard. Munk had said that he chose family. Alonzo had walked past him and hit his shoulder roughly against Munk's.

"Always love you", he had muttered before disappearing in the dark. Munk had stared after him and had tried to go after him but his father held him back. Now Munk ran towards Alonzo's den. Tugger had told him his lover was leaving.

* * *

When Munk got to the den he saw his friend cleaning out all his stuff and put some of it in a small bag.

"You're leaving", Munk asked softly.

Alonzo stiffened and stopped for a few seconds before continuing his packing.

"Yeah", he said.

"Why?"

"Because of us."

"Don't you love me?"

"Yes I do."

"Then why are you doing this?"

Alonzo put down the last thing in his bag and shut it, it was more like a sack, one of those the sailors used. He slung it over his shoulder and walked to the door and walked past Munk but stopped for a second closing and opening his eyes slowly.

"Because you chose the other alternative", Alonzo said and walked away.

"I chose you", Munk yelled and Alonzo stopped and turned to look at him. His face cold as stone and Munk's wet with tears. "I chose you yesterday."

"No you didn't", Alonzo said with a voice that was so without emotion and a face that was so dead of anything that Munk nearly got scared. Alonzo looked back at the street leading to the harbor.

"Take care of Tumble, Pouncival and Quaxo for me okay Munkustrap", he said. "They'll be really sad at first." And then he left.

* * *

"Love is like a ship", a voice said to him as someone sat down beside him.

"Huh", Munk said and looked up at Demeter.

"Love is like a ship, **life** too come to think of it", she said. "Love can sail across a calm sea, bathing in the sun being warm and golden. But it can also face raging storms and high waves and bath in a moon of cold silver. It can sink too if you aren't careful."

"What do you mean?"

"Your ship is sinking isn't it?" Demeter looked at him.

"How did you know?"

"I saw the two of you."

Munk sighed.

"Tell me all about it", Demeter said. And Munk did, but the entire time he was watching three small tom kits cry their hearts out on the other side of the clearing. When he had told them Alonzo had left Tumble had cried so much Munk had to carry him back to the clearing and Quaxo and Pouncival had clung to his legs.

"Sounds to me as if it was a misunderstanding on both your parts", Demeter said. "You count Zo as your family but he doesn't know it."

"But-"

"And you shouldn't sit here! You must go after him. Tell him you're sorry about what happened and get him back!"

Munk didn't dare argue so he just ran towards the harbor.

* * *

Alonzo sighed as he looked back the road to the yard. He felt his heart ache and he felt how the boat he stood on was going up and down in the harbor. He would board it now. But just when he was about to do it a voice cut through the quiet area.

"No don't go!"

Alonzo turned and saw Munk.

"What are you doing here", he asked.

"Hear me out please Alonzo", Munk said. "This was a misunderstanding!"

Alonzo nodded.

**_I can see a ship  
Gliding into the harbor  
Anchored and moored  
The mist has lightened_**

**_On the wet deck  
Stands a little group  
A tom with a kitten in his arms  
And two more clinging to his legs  
I can see how life would be without you  
You must stay_**

**_You who give me the answers  
Before I've asked the question  
Your eyes see me  
Like nobody else's  
_****_  
You who always grow  
So that everything is new  
The healing words  
The sympathetic heart  
The caressing hands  
I can see how life would be without you  
You must stay_**

**_Forgive me Alonzo  
I should have listened  
You can't leave me, dear  
I can see how life would be  
Stay here with me  
Stay here with me  
Stay here with me_**

When Munk was done singing he had tears going down his face.

"I did choose you Alonzo", he sniffled. "You are my family too."

Alonzo looked at him, hot tears going down his own eyes.

"Please stay", Munk sobbed. "Please, I love you!"

Munk fell to his knees and cried. Then he felt arms around him and how someone buried their face in his neck.

"I love you too", Alonzo said and they hugged. "I'm sorry."

Munk chuckled and sobbed at the same time and Alonzo comforted him and he comforted Alonzo.

"Let's go home", Munk said and rose.

"But your father-"

"I don't care about that! He isn't always right and I'll proof it to him." He held his paw out to Alonzo. "Never give in."

Alonzo looked at the offered paw and then at Munk and then back again and then took it. Munk pulled him to his feet.

"Let's go home", Munk said and slung Alonzo's bag over his shoulder and together they headed back to the yard.**__**

* * *

_**The song is "Stay" from Kristina from Duvemåla or just Kristina. I had to change two or three words to kitten, kittens and Alonzo. **_

_**MistoFan10 - It is isn't it?**_


	7. Saturday

Saturday

"Didn't I tell you to leave", Deuteronomy boomed when he saw Alonzo and Munk in the yard. The other cats were still asleep.

"You did", Alonzo whispered.

"Then how come you are still here?"

"Because I want him here", Munk growled.

"I asked you to choose family or leaving the yard Munkustrap", Deuteronomy boomed. "You chose family."

"And Alonzo is part of my family!"

"What's going on", Jenny asked as she and some of the other cats came out from their dens.

"Deuteronomy wants Alonzo to leave the yard", Munk yelled and everyone stared at him and then their leader.

"Whatever for", Jelly asked.

"Because Munkustrap loves him", Deuteronomy said. "And I'm not okay with it."

"Their friends", Skimble said and yawned.

"Not like that Skimble", Alonzo said softly and everyone stared at him and Munk, well not Demeter and Tugger. Alonzo moved closer to Munkustrap as to prove the point.

"Aw how sweet", Jemima sighed. "Like candy!"

"No it is not", Deuteronomy boomed. "It's against laws of nature!"

"It is not", Jenny yelled at him.

"Yeah", nearly everyone agreed, some just nodded their heads and some were still too shocked to say anything.

"I will not see my son with some alley cat", Deuteronomy said.

"You have no say in that matter", Munkustrap said darkly.

"Yes I do I am your father."

"Then act like one", Alonzo yelled.

"Be silent!"

"No! You tell Munk you're his father then act like it! Show him that you support him in what he-"

He didn't get any further because Deuteronomy had let loose a shockwave of some sort and Alonzo was flung backwards and hit his head against TSE 1's trunk with a loud bang.

"ALONZO!" Munk screamed in terror. Then the terror gave way for anger and he rounded on his father. "YOU!"

"If you won't leave", Deuteronomy said and watched as Alonzo tried to get up on shaky legs, his entire body was shaking and he had gotten small gashes sliding over the ground. "I will make you disappear." With that he raised his paws and they started to spark with electricity.

"NO!" Munk screamed and ran over to Alonzo and hugged him. Deuteronomy released his power.

"I won't let him take you", Munk said. "Not without me." He closed his eyes and prepared for the pain but it never came. He felt Alonzo push him away as hard as he could and the next thing he knew was the pained scream coming from his lover.

"ALONZO!" Munk screamed and then Alonzo collapsed and Munk caught him. "ALONZO!"

"M-Munk", Alonzo whispered and smiled. "You're okay…"

"Hang in there Alonzo!"

"Sweet as candy you said Jemima", Deuteronomy said. "But candy can be sour and bitter."

Munk looked at his father with hate.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled. Deuteronomy sighed.

"I'm doing this because I care Munkustrap."

"No you don't", Alonzo said weakly.

"You're not dead yet? Oh well…" Deuteronomy prepared to attack again but never got the chance because pain soared through his body as he was being hit by electricity.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!" Misto yelled as he continued to but electricity into Deuteronomy's body. The next thing Deuteronomy knew the electricity stopped and he was tackled by Skimble, Ad, Asp, Jenny, Bombalurina and Tugger.

"Leave them alone!" Tugger yelled.

Deuteronomy tried to get free from everyone but it was impossible.

"Let me go that's an order", Deuteronomy boomed.

"We don't take orders from you anymore", Admetus growled.

"And no one will do that again", Cori and Tantomile spoke in strange echoing voices and everyone stared at them with wide frightened eyes. It was the Everlasting cat speaking through them.

"Deuteronomy", she said. "You must leave this yard and never come back. You are old and wise but trapped in old values. That is not the leader the Jellicles need."

"But I-" Deuteronomy tried but a look from everyone silenced him. "Fine." He left the yard and Cori and Tanto collapsed. The stress of hosting EC was too much for them.

* * *

"Will he be alright", Munk asked Jenny and Jelly as they checked Alonzo's body.

"We don't know sweetie", Jelly said. "He is in a coma."

"But… he'll wake up right?"

The old queens looked at him with sad eyes.

"We don't know sweetie", Jenny said.

"But… he just can't not wake up! He can't leave me!"

Jelly and Jenny looked at each other and left the den. Munk turned to his lover and grabbed his paws.

"You can't leave me Zo", he cried. "You can't!" He cried so hard his body shook at every sob and clutched his lover's paw. He looked up at the sleeping face and dried his tears and said:

"I'll be here. I'll wait for you to wake up. I will never stop loving you. You are all I have and all I ask for. I hope, believe and I pray that you will stay right here with me. That you are there for me like I am here for you… I love you so." Munk caressed his lover's face. "I will be here when you wake up. We'll be happy again I swear it. I love you." Munk laid his head down on Alonzo's chest. "I'll be here…"

* * *

_**The end? Well if there is another Jellicle week I will continue this for it but if there isn't... well then I'll continue it anyway. I have nothing against Deuty I just needed a bad guy :P**_

_**mistotugger - That's the last chappie ;)**_


End file.
